villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Fleshlumpeater
The Fleshlumpeater is the main antagonist of the 1982 book The BFG by the late Roald Dahl and it's 1989 and 2016 adaptation of the same name. He is the leader of a race of giants that tormented the BFG and would arrive in the human world during the night to eat humans, mainly children. He was voiced by the late in the 1989 film adaptation, and portrayed by (who also portrayed Nigel in Rio, Boris the Animal in Men in Black III, and Tamatoa in Moana) in the 2016 film adaptation. History 1989 Film Adaptation The Fleshlumpeater was the largest and most sinister looking of the race of giants. Pot-bellied, he walked with a crouch, his canine teeth jutted out and the nails on his index fingers were long and talon-like. His left eye is red, whilst his right is milky grey suggesting he is blind in it. Although not specifically stated, he appears to the leader of the man-eating giants. Like the other giants, the Fleshlumpeater regarded the BFG with contempt, due to his compassionate nature, and refusal to eat humans. However, unlike the other giants, the Fleshlumpeater seemed content to leave the BFG in peace unless really agitated. For example, the Fleshlumpeater accosted the BFG on his way to Dream Country, and merely frightened him with a few sinister words, before storming off, remarking "I'll let you go... this time." Despite the aforementioned incident, The BFG told Sophie not to worry, because unlike humans, the Fleshlumpeater and his associates, never actually killed other members of their own kind (at least not yet). At first, the BFG was too frightened of the Fleshlumpeater and his associates to stand up to the giants. This was demonstrated in the middle of the film when he and Sophie (despite the laters pleas) watched on helplessly as the Fleshlumpeater feasted upon one of the residents of the town they were visiting. Whilst Sophie later branded the BFG a coward, the BFG himself noted that he stood no chance of standing up to the Fleshlumpeater physically, stating "He would just punch me down and kick me". Towards the end of the film though, the friendly giant with Sophie's encouragement picks up the courage to meet with the Queen of England and send the army in to capture the giants. The plan proves to be a resounding success - however, the Fleshlumper was not captured, having been absent from the scene. He arrived in a terrible rage, smashing a jeep and threatening some soldiers who proved no match for him. But the Fleshlumpeater largely ignored the humans recognising who was responsible, he roared loudly and stormed off to find the BFG. Once Fleshlumpeater finds the BFG he is enraged that the BFG would betray his fellow giants and accuses him of not being a giant and is more like a human bean! When the BFG states he would rather be human than a monster like Fleshlumpeater, the larger giant grabs his smaller kin in a choke hold, lifts him off the floor with one hand and states he shall kill the BFG. He then tosses him to the ground before attempting to crush the BFG with a large boulder. He is distracted, however, when Sophie screams and (for reasons unknown) decides to chase after the girl with the intent of eating her. Fleshlumpeater pursues her, and despite Sophie's best efforts he eventually traps her between the palms of his hands. Before he can devour her, however, he meets his match when the BFG, badly injured but driven by a desire to save Sophie, blows a magical-nightmare, a "trogglehumper", into the Fleshlumpeater's face - reducing the giant to a snivelling wreck, as he has a horrible nightmare about Jack the Giant Killer and scaring him away. He and his evil brothers were then taken away to a deep underground pit from which they stood no chance of escape and would be fed nothing but disgusting "snozzcumbers" for the rest of their days. 2016 Film Adaptation Similar to his animated counterpart, Fleshlumpeater holds contempt towards the BFG for his compassionate side and refusal to eat humans. However, he is shown to be very obstreperous and childish, as he throws a temper tantrum at the BFG when the latter initially refuses to tend to a tiny cut on Fleshlumpeater's finger. He is also shown to be aquaphobic along with the other giants, as they hid in fear when a boisterous thunderstorm came in and when he refuses to touch the water that BFG is offering to use to tend to his finger cut. Fleshlumpeater first appears in the shadows with his group when the BFG tells Sophie about the dangers of Giant Country. He later appears in a nightmare that Sophie was having where he managed to capture and is about to eat her alive, only to find out that the BFG gave her that nightmare to warn about the dangers of Fleshlumpeater and his gang. The next day, Fleshlumpeater heads to the BFG's home, complaining that he didn't get enough sleep last night because of the BFG's talking. As Sophie hides inside a snozzcumber, Fleshlumpeater sniffs around, believing that a human has taken refuge. He is then about to eat the snozzcumber that Sophie is hiding, only to be reminded by the BFG that he and his group hate vegetables, something which Fleshlumpeater concurred on. He then leaves, stealing one of the BFG's frobscottle bottles along the way. When the BFG heads off to do his job catching dreams with Sophie, he accidentally wakes up Fleshlumpeater and his gang, who then start to bully him by playing a rough game. While Sophie manages to avoid detection, a thunderstorm came, which suddenly frightens Fleshlumpeater and his gang into taking refuge, allowing BFG and Sophie to enter to Dream Country. However, Sophie accidentally leaves her blanket behind, which is found by Fleshlumpeater. At that time, the BFG reveals to Sophie that he once took and raised a human child, who was later found and eaten by the giants. Believing that a human child is in Giant Country, Fleshlumpeater waits until the BFG and Sophie returns back to the BFG's home. As Sophie hides away, Fleshlumpeater and his gang confront the BFG for hiding a human from their presence. They start searching around, messing up his workshop and collection of dreams he captured over the years, though Sophie still manages to evade detection. This deplorable behavior finally drove an angry BFG to stand up and drive off Fleshlumpeater and his gang with a heating iron rod. Knowing that the giants have done enough, the BFG and Sophie formed a plan to get rid of them. Under Sophie's directions, the BFG forms a nightmare of giants eating the children of England, the British Army fighting the giants, and Sophie appearing on her windowsill at Buckingham Palace. Heading onward to Buckingham Palace, the BFG gives the nightmare to the sleeping Queen Elizabeth II, who wakes up and learns of a news report that several children have gone missing, right before Sophie and the BFG reveal themselves to her. Deciding to take matters into her own hands, the Queen dispatches soldiers to follow the BFG to Giant Country. In order to ensure that the plan goes well, the BFG creates another nightmare that Sophie had caught before, but is distraught to see that he left his dream trumpet back at Buckingham Palace. Sophie decides to take matters by smashing the jar, allowing the nightmare to consume the giants' minds. However, being awakened by Sophie's presence and spotting her, Fleshlumpeater manages to avoid the nightmare and is about to kill Sophie, only for the BFG to stand up for her. Grabbing the BFG by the waist, Fleshlumpeater is about to kill him until the soldiers use their grappling hooks to hold him in place, saving both the BFG and Sophie. With the giants finally compromised, the soldiers transport the giants via helicopters to a remote island far away from civilization. As Fleshlumpeater makes it to shore after being dropped along with his gang, he heads over to the top of the island, where he finds another helicopter dropping snozzcumbers on him, much to his anger. The giants were also given a huge supply of snozzcumber seeds to feed on for the rest of their lives, much to their horror. Gallery 754887 1308847659377 full.jpg|Fleshlumpeater's close-up Bfg.jpg|Fleshlumpeater threatening the BFG Navigation Category:Giant Category:Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Fighters Category:Humanoid Category:Monsters Category:Man-Eaters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Brutes Category:Leader Category:Elderly Category:Imprisoned Category:Male Category:Sadists Category:Abusers Category:Tyrants Category:Misanthropes Category:Control Freaks Category:Greedy Category:Wrathful Category:Thief Category:Stalkers Category:Obsessed Category:Cowards Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Homicidal Category:Outcast Category:Provoker Category:Mentally Ill Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Criminals Category:Thugs Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Dimwits